Destino, Prefectura de Tokio
by Shumy
Summary: Época actual. Tokio recibirá una oleada de crímenes. En la época moderna nuestros héroes no son los guerreros de antaño, pero volverán a juntarse una vez más para salvar a su país de la destrucción. Kenshingumi al completo y otros conocidos te esperan.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Tokyo

Tokyo City Hall

10.00 am

Tokyo, la actual capital de Japón seguía con el bullicio habitual de una mañana más. En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad sin embargo no era una mañana normal. En un bonito despacho un joven de semblante serio estaba ocupado haciendo una gran cantidad de llamadas.

El despacho era enorme, con unas grandes cristaleras que mostraban una bonita vista de la ciudad y por la que entraban los tibios rayos del sol de media mañana. Estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, mezclando la tradición japonesa con los más modernos aparatos y muebles de la época, pero creando una simbiosis increíble en el entorno. Detrás del escritorio de roble se encontraba nuestro joven amigo.

Cabello negro y reluciente por los rayos del sol le daban un aire místico, prohibido. Piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, remarcada por un perfecto y hermoso rostro. Sin embargo lo más increíble de él eran sus ojos, de profundo color azul marino. Ojos que denotaban frialdad y eso les daba un brillo extraño, haciéndolos aún más excitantes, más exóticos.

Shinomori Aoshi seguía con su rostro imperturbable a pesar de las malas noticias que le llegaban, aquel idiota había tenido un incidente con la moto, aún no se sabía de que gravedad y no sabían que hacer con él, pues no todos los días uno de los mejores pilotos de motos del mundo se estrellaba en pleno Tokyo por ser un imprudente.

Después de hacer tripas corazón decidió llamar a la única persona que podía sacarlo de ese lío, el director de Todai, la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón. Aquel hombre no sólo era el director más joven que había tenido la universidad, si no que era médico e investigador. Todai estaba dividida en 5 campus, 10 facultades y 2 hospitales y de estos últimos había salido un denominado genio de la medicina.

Sin más demora Aoshi lo llamó y después de estar unos minutos hablando con él este acepto meter a aquel idiota motorista en el hospital.

El joven Shinomori se recolocó la corbata, cogió el maletín y el abrigo y salió directo hacía la universidad desde el Tokyo City Hall, uno de los rascacielos más importantes de la zona de Shinjuku.

Shibuya.

10:15 am

La joven teniente de policía estaba hasta las narices, ¿es que acaso porque fuese un famoso motorista tenían que tratarlo como si fuera un rey?

¡Pero si aquel idiota se la había pegado con la moto por ser un imprudente y un necio, tan bueno no podía ser!

Estaba a punto de arremeter contra todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer cuando el cabo llamo su atención.

-Teniente Makimachi, el abogado de ese hombre acaba de llamar. Nos ha dicho que ya esta todo arreglado y que lo llevemos a Todai.

-¿A Todai? Pero si es un imbécil, ¿cómo pueden tratarle así?

-Mis disculpas teniente pero ese hombre es…

-Sí, sí, se quién es, lo habréis dicho unas cien veces. Esta bien, vosotros regresad a comisaría, yo iré con el señorito en la ambulancia y rellenaré todo el papeleo.

-A sus órdenes teniente.

Makimachi Misao miró con sorna al cabo, que era mayor que ella y siempre seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra y la hacía cumplidos continuamente.

Lo cierto es que podía entender que el cabo estuviese detrás de ella, pues era una joven que apenas superaba los 20 años, con unos bonitos ojos esmeralda, llenos de vida y alegría y un lustroso pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza. Aunque claro, ella era consciente de que su cuerpo delgado y perfecto, cultivado a base de entrenamiento era lo que más hacía a los hombres sangrar por la nariz.

La joven se encogió de hombros y decidió ir ya a la ambulancia, la esperaba una larga mañana en un lugar que odiaba.

Nakano. Universidad de Tokio (Todai)

Ala de urgencias. 10:35 am

Cho acababa de confirmar que llevaban al herido de moto en la ambulancia y que en 10 minutos estarían allí. Kaoru, ahora mismo destinada en urgencias fue corriendo y junto con unas cuantas enfermeras y médicos preparo una camilla.

-Deberías mandar que prepararán un cuarto para él solo, el chico que viene es importante-Takani Megumi miró de forma altanera a la muchacha de coleta alta, que la echó una mirada fulminante. Dios mío, es que la joven doctora era insoportable. Con su bonito pelo suelto, que siempre balanceaba al son de sus caderas de una forma exagerada, esa mirada bravucona y llena de desden con la que la miraba, esos escotes y vestiditos cortos a pesar de ser médico ponían a Kamiya Kaoru de los nervios.

Pero lo que más la dolía es que Megumi fuese doctora, mientras que ella aún estaba en prácticas y dando gracias. El director había hecho unos "apaños" y eso la había permitido estar allí, sino probablemente estaría en una clínica vulgar.

-Pues podrías hacerlo tú, que yo estoy muy ocupada.

-¿Muy ocupada buscando novio tal vez?

Antes de que ambas se enzarzarán en una sangrienta pelea la ambulancia llegó. Cho salió con cara de pocos amigos y ayudo a sus compañeros a sacar al herido, que a pesar de no haberse hecho nada gracias al casco y a su experiencia de cómo caer no ayudaba en nada, más bien molestaba quejándose de todo.

-¡Oye, oye, cabeza de escoba, se un poquito más amable!

-Tú, maldito criajo del demonio, te voy a…

-Cho, tranquilízate, seguro que es el golpe en la cabeza, no sabe lo que dice.

-La que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza ha sido usted señorita y en el proceso se le quedo así la cara-dijo el aludido dirigiéndose a Kaoru, que se puso roja de furia. Aquel tipo la sonaba de algo, pero no iba a permitir que semejante impertinente la dejase por los suelos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la kitsune se reía a carcajadas. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir nada alguien más salió en su defensa.

-Oye tú, como vuelvas a decirle algo así a Kaoru te arreglo yo la cara.

-¡Misao!

-Hola Kaoru-sonrió la aludida.

-Mira, niña policía, no se quién te has creído que eres, pero Sagara Sanosuke no deja que nadie…-el joven de pelo castaño no pudo continuar pues alguien le había clavado un calmante en el cuello.

-¡Director!-dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

El aludido sólo sonrió de forma sarcástica.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

11:00 am

Un joven pelirrojo salió del avión proveniente de Ámsterdam. Iba vestido con vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero. Sus ojos azulados mostraban una bondad sin límites aunque se veían un poco tristes.

Llevaba un colgante con un diente de tiburón además de varios piercings en las orejas, y el largo pelo rojo recogido en una coleta baja, pero, contrario a lo típico aquello no le daba aire de macarra o bravucón, más bien resaltaba más sus rasgos finos y su mirada bonachona.

Después de recoger sus cosas pidió un taxi que le llevaría a la Prefectura de Tokio.

Todai.

11:05 am

Shinomori Aoshi acababa de llegar al vestíbulo del hospital. Aunque sabía que su despacho principal no estaba allí, también sabía que el joven director de Todai prefería estar rondando el hospital que no la universidad. Y lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que le estaría esperando en su despacho del hospital.

Con pasos seguros y con semblante serio cogió el ascensor y subió hasta el piso del despacho del director. Sin embargo no pudo entrar porque una voz le detuvo.

-El señor director a pedido expresamente que no se le moleste señor-una joven secretaría de cabellos castaños le detuvo. Era muy bonita y tenía una mirada amable, sería un buen partido para cualquier hombre, pensó Aoshi. Vio que en la chapa de la solapa ponía "Amakusa Sayo". Después de aclararse la garganta dijo:

-Soy Shinomori, estoy seguro de que el director no tendrá problemas en recibirme.

Sayo le miro sorprendida, era cierto que el director le había dicho que solo quería recibir a ese hombre. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se disculpo.

-Mis disculpas Shinomori-dono, en ese caso puede pasar.

-Muchas gracias-Aoshi la dedicó una pequeña cabezada sin que su semblante hubiese cambiado un ápice y entró en el despacho.

El director de Todai estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de ruedas detrás del imponente escritorio.

Aoshi no pudo evitar observar el lugar. Estaba impecable, con una ligera decoración que daba sencillez al despacho. Aoshi pensó divertido que aquello no tenía nada que ver con su despacho principal, que estaba lleno de maderas, tapices y demás historias que sabía no eran importantes para el joven director.

El aludido le miraba divertido desde su posición. Aquel hombre tenía solamente 30 años, sólo 3 más que Aoshi, y a pesar de todo era mundialmente conocido por ser un genio de la medicina. Estaba especializado en diagnóstico y cirugía, y lo cierto es que Aoshi no podía negar el que le llamasen genio, era muy raro que un paciente suyo muriese.

El pelo negro era corto y echado hacía atrás con gracia natural, dejándolo más largo en la parte de la nuca, dándole un aire rebelde. Un curioso flequillo adornaba sus facciones duras y marcadas, pero lo que más sorprendía a la gente eran sus ojos.

Unos ojos dorados, fríos, retadores, fascinantes.

El joven Shinomori era consciente de los ojos tan raros de su compañero, a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y que, a pesar de todo, no dejaban de sorprenderle.

-¿Un poco de Whisky?-Saito Hajime le miró divertido después del casi imperceptible sobresalto de su compañero. Le hizo una indicación con la mano para que se sentará en la silla de enfrente y Aoshi no tardo en estar sentado. Después de servir el Whisky, Saito espero pacientemente a que Aoshi comenzará a dar explicaciones por la llamada tan apremiante.

-Siento lo de Sagara, pero jamás pensé que ese idiota fuese a estrellarse en medio de Shibuya por hacer el tonto con la moto.

-Ese cabeza de pollo es un maleducado, tuve que dormirlo por decir comentarios poco acertados a mí personal.

Aoshi resopló ante eso, y la sonrisa sarcástica de Saito aumento un poco más.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que usas medios un tanto…bruscos?

-Alguna vez-dijo el lobo mientras jugueteaba con su copa. Aoshi simplemente le miró con cara de circunstancias al ver la forma totalmente despreocupada de Saito de hablar de esos temas, siempre pasaba de ellos.

-En fin, gracias por lo de Sagara.

-Tiene suerte de que seas su abogado.

Ante esa afirmación Shinomori simplemente se encogió de hombros y se marcho a la cafetería del hospital.

Lo que desconocía era que aquel día conocería a Makimachi Misao y Kamiya Kaoru, que charlaban alegremente mientras tomaban un café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues aquí esta el primer capítulo del primer fic que escribo de Rurouni Kenshin. (Cuántos principios XD)

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo, y preferí ubicarlo en la época actual. Esto es solo un prólogo y la verdad, podría estar mejor pero es que me ha salido esto y mí perturbada mente no colaboraba mucho.

Por cierto, Sayo ha salido por poner una cara conocida, pero no va a tener nada con Aoshi XD

En los próximos capítulos iremos viendo más caras conocidas y las relaciones entre ellos. Las edades están un poco cambiadas, pero es que no me apetecía nada que hubiera grandes diferencias, porque la gracia va a estar en que así puede haber todo tipo de culebrones XD

Bueno, que me enrollo, muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí y si hiciste semejante esfuerzo deja un review^^


	2. 1 Dios los cría y ellos se juntan

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-sama**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Capítulo 1. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.**_

Takani Megumi estaba revisando el historial medico de su actual paciente.

"_Sagara Sanosuke, 25 años, sin ningún problema médico. Actual bicampeón del mundo de moto GP. Es muy raro que alguien con 25 años, sin problemas médicos y siendo deportista de élite allá tenido esos problemas."_

La joven doctora observo al paciente que aún dormía gracias a los "métodos médicos" de Saito. Después de aquel numerito el director había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido, no sin antes dejar encargada a Megumi de su diagnóstico.

"_O sea que tiene un paciente mundialmente conocido y no se digna a atenderlo y luego viene cualquier caso extraño de un pobretón de la calle que ha visto por casualidad, que ha visitado múltiples hospitales sin que encuentren que le pasa y que se ha quedado sin seguro por ser un caso sumamente raro y se encarga del caso…es más extraño…"_

La chica kitsune no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. Decidió volver a hacer una revisión a Sagara. El joven tenía una expresión de paz en el rostro que le hacían parecer un ángel y el pelo castaño desparramado sobre la almohada y su frente no hacían más que agravar ese estado hipnótico en que entraba la doctora al verle.

"_Además tiene un cuerpo de pecado"_

Tosió ligeramente para quitarse semejantes pensamientos lujuriosos de la mente, aquel no era el momento. Además debería esperar a que se despertara para averiguar si le había ocurrido algo extraño antes del accidente.

"_Y de paso averiguar si tiene novia…o mejor dicho su teléfono"_

Megumi agitó la cabeza esta vez intentando desprenderse de semejantes pensamientos. La verdad aquel bello durmiente la estaba trastornando demasiado.

Aquel fue el momento elegido por Sanosuke para abrir los ojos, encontrándose a una linda chica agitando la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de pensamientos indeseados.

-Si estoy en el paraíso realmente es una maravilla-dijo el chico de pelo castaño mirando a la morena, que había prendido su mirada sobre él.

-No debería hablar de esas tonterías señor Sagara, está en el hospital-dijo Megumi poniendo una de sus mejores caras de sorpresa y turbación fingidas mientras pensaba, _"Ya te iba a enseñar yo a ti el paraíso Sagara"_

-Hablando de eso ¿quién fue el hijo de puta que me clavo aquella aguja en el cuello y me dejo como a una lechuga? ¿Acaso pensaba que muerdo?-dijo Sanosuke lleno de altanería.

Antes de que la joven doctora pudiera contestarle la puerta se abrió revelando a un nuevo inquilino.

-En realidad te considero inofensivo, pero cacareabas mucho y además a des horas. ¿No te han enseñado que los gallos deben cantar cuando amanece para despertar a la gente? Aunque claro, tú papel de tocar los huevos lo hacías a la perfección-dijo el aludido con una ceja levantada en señal de interrogación y burla.

-¡Director Saito!-dijo Megumi sorprendida. No sabía como demonios lo hacía pero Saito siempre estaba en todas partes.

-Hola Meg, ¿me has echado mucho de menos?-Saito acompaño a esto de una sonrisa burlona que hizo toser para aclararse la garganta a Megumi, en señal de turbación.

-Solo en temas de trabajo, director. Y por favor llámeme por mi apellido como siempre. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

-¡Oye, que yo aún sigo aquí! Además estaba hablando con…la chica…y… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo que inofensivo? ¿Y eso de gallo? ¿Acaso quieres que te parta la cara amigo?

-Lo siento, que me partas la cara no esta en mis planes actuales. Además vas con efecto retardado, sabía que eras tonto pero no que tanto.

-¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!

Megumi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver a Sanosuke hecho una fiera y a Saito con una mirada divertida en el rostro. No podía olvidar lo que le gustaba al director tocar las narices a todo el mundo, sobre todo a los que tenían un gran ego…

"_Aunque él debería ser el primero en caer entonces"_

Durante un par de minutos más Megumi estuvo escuchando una retahíla de estupideces que no tenían fin…Saito se lo estaba pasando en grande a causa de los berrinches del paciente. Además nunca hacía nada sin un propósito y Megumi sabía por experiencia propia que algo tramaba el lobo de ojos dorados. Megumi lo observo durante unos momentos buscando una pista. Iba vestido con unas simples zapatillas deportivas negras, unos pantalones vaqueros un poco rotos y una sudadera negra, encima llevaba la bata blanca y eso era lo único que le hacía parecer un médico.

"_Parece de todo menos un médico, siempre viene con ropa súper informal, si a alguien le dijeras que es el director de Todai nadie se lo creería, ¿Quién demonios se cree que la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón tiene en la dirección a alguien que acaba de cumplir los 30 años, viene con chándal o vaqueros al trabajo y lleva un peinado de todo menos clásico?"_

En aquel momento Megumi reparo en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del lobo, había estado esperando a que ella se diese cuenta sólo para hacer aún más cómica la situación. Sus ojos tenían un peligroso brillo malévolo que la doctora conocía y que no le gustaba nada.

-Esta bien cabeza de pollo, en compensación por clavarte una jeringuilla en el cuello voy a averiguar si tienes un traumatismo craneoencefálico-dijo Saito con un fingido aire solemne.

Al creer que había ganado a aquel cabrón de mirada ambarina Sanosuke acepto encantado, convencido de su victoria sobre el lobo de bata blanca. Este simplemente abrió la carpeta y saco dos fotografías, en la derecha cogió una de un pollo, en la izquierda la de un ganso.

-¿Qué ves?-dijo con aire divertido y poniendo mucho énfasis a sus palabras, como si aquello fuese una prueba terriblemente difícil e importante. La astuta Kitsune comprendió lo que pretendía su jefe, y con todas las fuerzas de voluntad que tenía se aguanto la risa ante la cara de estupefacción que ponía Sanosuke.

-Pues…-dijo Sanosuke dubitativo-en la mano derecha tienes la foto de un pollo y en la izquierda la de un ganso.

-Perfecto-dijo Saito con aire triunfal. Justo en el momento en que Sanosuke se hinchaba de orgullo por aquella muestra de "inteligencia" el médico aprovecho para atacarle-veo que eres capaz de distinguir a los de tu propia especie, la verdad has superado mis expectativas.

Ante aquello Megumi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras veía como Sanosuke se ponía rojo de la ira y la furia que había despertado ese comentario, le había herido el orgullo y encima él había caído en el juego del maldito lobo.

-Bueno "señor" Sagara, después de esto saco dos cosas en claro. La buena noticia es que no se ha hecho daño en la cabeza y ésta funciona perfectamente, la mala…es que es tonto de nacimiento. Mi compañera revisará si se ha hecho daño en alguna otra parte. Que tenga un buen día-y cerro la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona mientras Sanosuke soltaba un torrente de insultos por su boca y Megumi se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

El taxista miro sorprendido al joven pelirrojo cuando le dio la dirección. En aquel lugar sólo vivían…bueno, gente de distinta categoría a la suya y por supuesto a la de aquel joven que no llegaba ni a los 30 años. Por dios si parecía un crío, sólo algo en su mirada delataba su edad. Al final el taxista decidió dejar de darle más vueltas y arrancó el coche.

Después de un buen rato entraron en el barrio donde estaba la dirección. Era uno de los barrios más caros de Tokyo ya que las casas eran de primerísimo calidad. Allí vivía la crem de la crem, los más ricos y adinerados de una de las ciudades más ricas del mundo. Grandes tiburones bancarios, jueces de reconocimiento mundial, abogados capaces de derrotar al mismísimo diablo en un juicio…

Paro en la casa señala y el joven Himura pago en efectivo y bajó. Estaba frente a una mansión de bonito estilo clásico occidental con toques orientales, sin ir más lejos el jardín era típico japonés, y muy bien cuidado de hecho.

Kenshin llamó a la puerta, y después de confirmar que era él le abrieron las rejas y le permitieron la entrada en el recinto. El pelirrojo no miro a su alrededor por lo que no debía de ser la primera vez que se encontraba allí.

Un mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le llevo sin tardanza a una de las bibliotecas de la mansión, una sala habilitada para los invitados.

-El señor vendrá enseguida-dijo dócilmente el calvo mayordomo, que se retiro con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Kenshin se sentó en el sofá más cercano e inspeccionó la sala a pesar de conocerla. El suelo era tatami y las paredes estaban recubiertas de elegantes estanterías llenas de libros completamente impolutos. El joven sabía que muchos de esos libros eran piezas únicas, el dueño de la casa era un forofo de tener cosas exclusivas. La chimenea estaba encendida, dándole al lugar un ambiente hogareño y cálido, las cortinas estaban entrecerradas, dejando pasar la luz justa para aumentar ese toque. Después de estar esperando en los sillones de cuero perfectamente curtido el amo de aquella casa apareció.

No debía de llegar a los 40 años, aunque no tenía menos de 35. Una bonita cabellera negra y larga adornaba sus facciones aristócratas y hermosas. Iba vestido con un traje negro impoluto, que dejaba en claro su imponente musculatura, que juntada a su estatura le convertían en un titán humano a los ojos de cualquiera. Camino hacía Kenshin con gracia natural y mirándole directamente con sus fulgurantes ojos negros.

-Himura Kenshin.

-Seijuro Hiko.

-Si no te importa-dijo este sentándose con elegancia en el sillón de enfrente-vamos a dejarnos de obviedades. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

-Si…he llegado a esa conclusión por la maleta que llevas en la mano-dijo Hiko con ironía.

-Maestro…he vuelto porque he decidido que quiero volver a ejercer la medicina aquí, en Tokyo.

-¿Ya te has aburrido de jugar a ser curandero en África? Qué bonito. ¿Así que admites que hiciste una tontería al irte allí?

-No-dijo Kenshin con decisión, mirándole directamente a los ojos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-Creo que hice lo correcto, y que ahora me toca una nueva etapa en mi vida.

-Dime, baka deshi, ¿acaso crees que alguien va a contratarte? Vale que fueras un alumno excelente, pero después de graduarte te fuiste directamente a África, pasando olímpicamente de todas las ofertas de trabajo que te ofrecieron. 6 años después vuelves como si nada y eso a los directores de los hospitales no les mola, todos pensarán que ya no mereces la pena.

-Lo se, maestro.

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Podría al menos quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre algún otro lugar donde quedarme?

-Supongo, claro que…tendrás que servirme-ante esto se ganó una mirada alucinada de Kenshin.

-Eres uno de los condes más ricos del país, no necesitas otro mayordomo.

-Pero tú necesitas una casa y un trabajo.

-Seguiré siendo médico.

-¿Y que vas a poner en el currículum? ¿Qué has sido chamán africano durante 6 años? ¿Qué puedes echar a los malos espíritus del cuerpo?

-No.

-Ya, se que pretendes, la verdad tienes que estar desesperado para hacer algo así.

-Tal vez-dijo Kenshin con un encogimiento de hombros. Después de eso le dio las gracias a Hiko y siguió al mayordomo hacía su nuevo cuarto.

"_Tienes que estar desesperado y muy loco, terriblemente loco Kenshin"_

_

* * *

  
_

Misao acababa de comprar su café capuchino y el descafeinado de Kaoru que iba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que iba a tropezar. Sólo en el momento del impacto comprendió que era idiota por recordar cosas nada agradables de su pasado…hasta que un fuerte brazo impidió que cayera en el vacío. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos fríos de color azul que la miraban desde arriba, trago saliva.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-había un tono extraño en aquella pregunta, como una emoción mal reprimida.

-Sí, es sólo… ¿Ha cogido la bandeja?

-Sí, he conseguido evitar que se cayeran los cafés, supuse que sería un incordio para usted señorita…

-Makimachi. Muchas gracias, pero es increíble los reflejos que tiene.

-No fue nada-dijo el joven desconocido sin darle mayor importancia, al parecer la presencia de Misao le turbaba.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirando a los ojos del otro con curiosidad.

-No me ha dicho su nombre.

-Me llamo Shinomori Aoshi, soy abogado.

-Un placer.

-El placer es…

-¡Misao!

Ambos se giraron a ver a la joven médico que venía corriendo hacía allí. Le había pedido a Misao que cogiese un par de cafés en lo que ella atendía a una paciente que había dejado antes, justo en el momento en que había llegado aquel impertinente motorista, sí, ya había averiguado quién era y porque la sonaba. Sin embargo la chica de la coleta se quedo con la boca literalmente abierta al ver a Misao enfrente de un joven guapísimo de ojos azules y pelo negro que sujetaba con una mano la bandeja y con la otra…la cintura de Misao. Al ver la mirada interrogante de la doctora los dos se separaron como si la piel del otro quemara, no se habían dado cuenta.

-Mis disculpas Makimachi-dono.

-No, ha sido culpa mía Shinomori-san, por ir pensando en lo que no debía.

-¿No estarías pensando en el informe que tienes que dar por lo de Sagara verdad Misao?

Antes de que la joven pudiese contestar Aoshi se le adelanto.

-¿Cómo que el informe de Sagara, no hablaréis del motorista verdad?

-Pues...Sí-dijo Kaoru algo dubitativa a la vez que tres mentes pensaban:

"_¿Acaso no era información confidencial?"_

-Soy su abogado, estoy aquí por el accidente de tráfico que ha sufrido…Entonces Makimachi-dono, ¿es usted quién le encontró después del accidente?

-Llámeme Misao y no hace falta que añada el dono-dijo la chica de ojos verdes risueña-En realidad soy la teniente de policía a la que le han asignado dar parte del accidente.

-Comprendo. ¿Mi cliente mostraba algún síntoma extraño cuando lo encontraron?

-Que yo recuerde no.

-¿Quiere que le lleve a su habitación? Yo fui una de las encargadas de recibirlo en urgencias-dijo Kaoru. En ese momento se arrepintió al ver la forma de mirarse de aquellos dos. En ese instante recibió una mirada acusadora de Misao por haberle fastidiado el momento con el joven y atractivo abogado.

-Maki…Misao, ¿sería mucha molestia pedirle que viniese a mi despacho un día de estos para que revisáramos el caso?

-Sin ningún problema-dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante que estuvo a punto de sacarle una al cubo de hielo.

Después de darle la tarjeta y con la promesa de que ella le llamaría siguió a Kaoru pensando:

"_¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no debería…yo no debería…Oh, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué he tenido que encontrármela justo ahora, además ella ya no…"_

Aoshi sacudió la cabeza para interrumpir sus pensamientos mientras la joven comadreja daba pequeños saltitos mientras iba a la salida. Había conseguido una "cita" con el joven y guapo abogado misterioso.

Para los tres los cafés quedaron olvidados en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital.

* * *

-Pero ese tío era gilipollas.

-Digamos que…es un genio loco.

-¿Un genio loco?

Después de la desaparición de Saito, Megumi y Sanosuke habían estado hablando, bueno mejor dicho Megumi estaba intentando tranquilizar al motorista, que estaba herido en el orgullo.

-Pues sí…es un médico de fama mundial, muy bueno.

-Sí, ya he visto sus métodos-dijo el chico con ironía-¿es que acaso el director de este hospital no puede ponerle en su sitio?

-El director de este hospital no tiene potestad para "poner en su sitio" a Saito Hajime.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso gruñe y muerde? Es un simple médico.

-Usted… ¿no ve mucho los telediarios o se informe de avances en ningún campo verdad?

-Para que. No me hacen falta-dijo Sanosuke hinchando el pecho, como si aquello fuese algo digno de alabanza. Ha Megumi le salió una gota en la nuca ante aquel comentario.

-Saito Hajime, actual director de Todai…

-¡QUEEEEEEEE! ¿Director de Todai? Es una broma ¿no? No puede ser el encargado de toda la universidad-al ver la confirmación de Megumi ante aquel hecho siguió intentando no creérselo-Pero…haber en el instituto siempre daban la paliza con lo buena que era la universidad y todos esos rollos. Ese tío no debía de superar los 40 años.

-En realidad tiene 30, se hizo director con 28 años y en estos dos años la universidad a mejorado…digamos que bastante. Tiene las mejores estadísticas nunca vistas y en el menor tiempo posible.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Sus métodos no importan, el caso es que hace lo que le da la gana y lo hace bien, por eso el ministerio no se mete con él, nadie puede pararle los pies porque hace su trabajo y lo hace con matrícula de honor. Por si fuera poco es un genio de la medicina, ha sido capaz de especializarse en dos cosas y en las dos esta entre los mejores médicos del mundo, aunque para mí personalmente es el mejor.

-Veo que le tiene en un pedestal.

-Sí…-dijo Megumi con melancolía. Al ver la mirada tan triste de la chica Sanosuke se puso totalmente serio, olvidándose por un momento de la niñería con Saito-Ese hombre le dio sentido a mí vida.

No hizo falta decir nada más, era obvio que aquel era un tema muy personal pero seguramente tendría que ver con el porque Megumi era médico. Sanosuke simplemente cogió la mano de la doctora, y ambos comprendieron que habían pasado por lo mismo.

Después de estar unos segundos perdidos en los ojos del otro unos golpes a la puerta les hicieron volver a la realidad. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo demostró un vacío los recorrió cuando desentrelazaron las manos.

-Adelante.

Kaoru hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Justo antes de que la kitsune pudiese soltar algún comentario mordaz respecto a que ella era una doctora en prácticas Aoshi apareció detrás de la chica tanuki, causando una exclamación en Megumi a lo que él respondió con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-Aoshi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Megumi?-pregunto el aludido aún sorprendido.

-Estaba…realizando un chequeo general a Sagara Sanosuke. Pero la pregunta es que haces tú aquí, yo soy médico pero tú eres abogado.

-Soy su abogado.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Megumi se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto, algo había pasado y ya se estaba temiendo el que-por tú cara de sorpresa me imagino que habrá hecho alguna de las suyas.

-Algo así-dijo Megumi distraída. Al ver la cara de circunstancias de Aoshi decidió contarles todo lo que había pasado, eliminando obviamente sus pensamientos sobre el paciente y su "acercamiento" Una vez acabado el relato Kaoru sonreía con satisfacción, Sanosuke gruñía y Aoshi suspiraba con resignación.

-¡Shinomori!-gritó Sanosuke de repente-Hay que denunciar esto, puede afectar a mi estado de ánimo.

-El director Saito no hizo nada malo, de hecho tiene razón, eres idiota-le dijo Kaoru.

-No defiendas a ese psicomédico, lo que pasa es que estaba celoso de mí.

-No creo que le hiciera mucha gracia tener un cerebro de ave.

-Tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia tener a una cría por aquí. ¿Tus padres pagan todas las demandas que debes de recibir por ser tan mal médica?

-¡¿Qué has dicho pardillo?! Yo no soy tan mala como tú en el trabajo, que eres motorista profesional y luego te estrellas.

-Serás…

-Ya basta-a pesar de que no había levantado la voz los dos se quedaron mudos ante el tono cortante de Aoshi, que a pesar de todo se veía muy tranquilo-De todas formas esto ya no tiene caso, si no le ha pasado nada a Sagara agradecería que le dieras el alta antes de que todas las televisiones sepan donde esta ingresado Megumi.

-No puedo hacerlo, no es mi caso, es Saito quién lo lleva.

Aoshi no pudo evitar sentirse apesadumbrado ante esta noticia, tendría que volver a por Saito.

* * *

-Teniente-llamó un subordinado cuando una chica de poco más de 20 años entro en la comisaría.

-La misma-contestó la chica con aire ausente, iba pensando en Shinomori Aoshi.

"_No se porque tengo ganas de verlo otra vez, me ha dado su tarjeta pero…llamarle una hora después de habernos visto no sería algo muy normal…aunque me dijo que le llamara cuando tuviese tiempo pero…no, no, le llamaré mañana, si eso haré, pero…tengo que buscar más información sobre él…joder Misao deja de pensar en tonterías"_

-¿Teniente?-volvió a preguntar el chico con aire dubitativo ante su mirada perdida.

-Perdona, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

-El capitán quiere verla, dice que es urgente.

-Enseguida voy.

Misao siguió su camino hacía su despacho, las ventajas de tener un alto rango en la comisaría principal de policía eran muchas, entre ellas la de despacho propio. La verdadera cuestión que tenía en mente era para que quería verla el capitán, vale que eran íntimos amigos pero nunca lo demostraban delante de los demás y salvo que fuese estrictamente necesario no le decían a un subordinado que mandara buscar al otro.

Después de dejar la pistola, las esposas y todos esos rollos que siempre llevaba encima se fue directa a por el capitán.

Después de llegar al despacho del fondo del pasillo dio uno ligeros golpecitos a la puerta de roble (algo muy raro en una comisaría) y espero.

-Adelante-dijo una suave voz.

* * *

Después de haber recabado toda la información necesaria gracias a su amabilidad y supuesta ingenuidad Kenshin fue directo a la puerta que le habían indicado, separaba al personaje que buscaba de él.

Sin hacer caso de los gritos de la secretaría y sin llamar a la puerta entró como un torrente. Vale que siempre fuese amable y tranquilo, pero sabía que era mejor ir en plan borde con él.

-¡Saito! Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_Y así finaliza el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, yo particularmente me lo pase pipa escribiéndolo, y me reí bastante imaginando las situaciones. Para el próximo capítulo mi amada Misao será la prota y nuestro pelirrojo amigo será el personaje secundario. ¿Qué le pasa a Aoshi? ¿Cómo acabarán Saito y Kenshin? ¿Quién es el capitán?_

_Para el próximo capítulo además aparecerán 3 nuevos personajes, dos de ellos me encantan y prometen muchas risas._

_Por último dar mil gracias a __**gabyhyatt **__y __**misao91**__ (espero que te haya gustado el encuentro)_

_A los demás espero veros por aquí, que he recibido bastantes visitas al fic y el primer capítulo es bastante mejor que el prólogo XD_


	3. 2 Encuentros

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-sama**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Capítulo 2. Encuentros.**_

-¡Saito! Tenemos que hablar.

El aludido levantó una ceja desde el escritorio. Kenshin observó que debía de haber estado revisando unos papeles, porque tenía unos documentos en la mano izquierda, que había apoyado en el escritorio después de su intromisión.

-¡Himura-san! Ya le he dicho que no podía entrar por favor salga ahora mismo antes de que llame a seguridad-Sayo acababa de entrar en el despacho, con cara de preocupación, no sabía quién era aquel pelirrojo, pero su manera de entrar no la inspiraba confianza precisamente.

El joven Himura sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver una mirada interrogante de Saito dirigida a la joven, sabía de antemano cuanto le molestaba al director la incompetencia y él había abusado de la amabilidad de Sayo para entrar sin miramientos, ahora sentía arrepentimiento por haber puesto a la amable joven en una situación tan incómoda. Tendría que disculparse luego, pero ahora iba a intentar ayudarla. Abrió la boca para llamar la atención de Saito y que olvidará a la joven cuando este hablo.

-No importa Amakusa-kun-los dos se sorprendieron ante la aparente docilidad del médico. Sin embargo la joven no se movió, no iba a dejar a su director solo frente a semejante loco. Pero el director de ojos dorados se mostraba muy tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Kenshin-Puedes marcharte tranquila-al ver que la joven dudaba el director suavizo un poco la mirada, era su forma de sonreír a la gente y la joven sabía leer sus gestos, así que con una ligera inclinación de cabeza salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerraba un aura oscura se extendió por todo el lugar. Kenshin observo que los ojos de Saito relampagueaban, pero no por su entrada, si no por verle allí. Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio el miburo pareció darse cuenta de que había dejado traslucir su disgusto por ver al más joven allí, por lo que volvió a su mirada normal.

Kenshin le conocía desde hacía mucho, entre otras cosas porque Saito y él no habían tenido una vida muy diferente, ambos al parecer llamaban a la tragedia, y el destino sólo les había recompensado con una habilidad médica del nivel de un genio, pero excepto eso siempre se divertía quitándoles todo cuando estaban en el punto álgido de felicidad, y aquellos sucesos habían hecho mella en ambos. Tal vez la resistencia mental del otro era lo que hacía que se tuvieran un mutuo respeto tan grande.

Himura observo que Saito volvía a mirar a los papeles, pero el chico sabía que no estaba leyendo, el mayor debía de sentir curiosidad ante su llegada antes que el desagrado que producía su presencia. Como no eran amigos, más bien era lo que se llamaba rivales decidió ir directo al grano, pues era obvio que Saito y él no estaban hechos para tener charlas amenas.

-Necesito trabajo-Kenshin observó a su interlocutor. Un asomo de sonrisa se observaba en la comisura de sus labios, se estaba divirtiendo y eso encendió un poco al pelirrojo.

-No lo creo, en África están necesitados de personal.

-No busco trabajo en África.

-He llegado a esa conclusión cuando me lo has dicho-dijo el otro con sorna, se estaba riendo del pelirrojo-pero creía que eras más listo, veo que no has pillado la indirecta. Lárgate.

Y sin más volvió a sus quehaceres sin hacer caso (al menos en apariencia) del joven de la coleta que le miraba sopesando las posibilidades. Ya sabía de antemano que convencer a Saito iba a ser muy difícil, pero no tenía otra opción, después de 6 largos años en África era la única persona con un par de huevos que podía jugársela y contratarle.

Kenshin sabía que el problema no estaba en sus años pasados en el tercer mundo, ni siquiera su separación completa de su país natal, si no que había pasado olímpicamente de todas las ofertas que le fueron ofrecidas. Ni siquiera una carta de agradecimiento ante el interés, el joven Himura había tenido tanta prisa que se había portado como un ingrato sin darse cuenta y eso, los directores de los hospitales, no lo perdonaban. Saito Hajime podía ser un cabrón sicótico, pero si creía en algo tenía narices a ponerse delante de quién fuera, un mendigo o el hombre más poderoso del mundo, le daba lo mismo, y eso le daba una ventaja increíble a Kenshin, ya que contratarle estaría mal visto por parte de otros directores de hospitales.

Aún así tenía una última baza, que no pensaba jugar salvo que no tuviese otra opción. Decidió que la mejor solución por el momento era empezar con los sarcasmos que tanto divertían al médico de ojos dorados, que seguía expectante a la próxima salida de Himura aunque lo disimulara perfectamente.

-Llevas clavado en la frente un cartel que pone "No Molestar"-dijo Kenshin con suspicacia.

-Vaya por dios, les dije que lo clavaran en la puerta-contestó cínicamente el director. Estaba visto que estaba a vueltas de todo.

"_Eres más rápido que hace 6 años"_

Pensó Kenshin no sin diversión.

-Siempre das una oportunidad a la gente que es válida, y sabes que yo lo soy. No deberías dejar que tus experiencias personales enturbien tus actos, "director"-el pelirrojo sabía que había atacado un punto débil del treintañero, que lo miró de malos modos ante aquello.

-Y tú deberías saber que no te considero válido porque te hayas pasado 6 años en África, una acción muy bonita, pero también muy estúpida.

-¿Desapruebas acaso que se les ayude?-le preguntó Kenshin a pesar de saber la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta.

-No.

"_Te molesta mucho hablar del tema"_

Himura Kenshin sabía que Saito, a pesar de su apariencia buscaba proteger a la gente, para él todos eran iguales, le daba lo mismo su posición en la sociedad. En sí era un personaje contradictorio, pues a pesar de estar metiéndose con la gente a todas horas, menospreciarla por ser ignorante e hipócrita, Saito se había metido a médico para salvar sus vidas. También sabía que la vocación inicial de aquel hombre no había sido ser médico, pero el destino le había llevado por aquella senda. Conocía la historia a grandes rasgos, ella se lo había dicho para que pudiera comprenderle, y Kenshin lo había hecho, y a pesar de todo no podía menos que respetar a Saito.

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin dirigir la mirada al otro, sin moverse. Kenshin esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Saito. Un suspiro resignado hizo que pusiera toda la atención en el actual director de Todai.

-Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

Misao entró con tranquilidad al despacho de su superior. Ellos dos se conocían desde niños, sólo se llevaban 3 años de edad y desde siempre habían sido inseparables, lo único que le extrañaba a la gente que los conocía desde siempre es que aún no se hubieran casado o siquiera estuvieses juntos.

El capitán era un apuesto joven de 24 años, con el pelo y los ojos castaños y una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro. Tenía una mirada infantil y cristalina, pero a pesar de todo era terriblemente maduro.

Seta Soujiro se había convertido en el capitán más joven con tan sólo 18 años, y durante esos 6 años siguientes no avanzo más por decisión propia. Se encargaba del departamento de la policía científica, encargado de las escenas del crimen y los asesinos en serio, dónde se juntaban los policías más cualificados de todo el cuartel.

Su mejor amigo le indicó a Misao la mesa que tenía enfrente y ella se sentó con tranquilidad, siempre estaba de buen humor cerca de Soujiro.

-Buenos días Sou-chan-le dijo con cariño una vez sentada, sólo le llamaba con un apelativo cariñoso cuando estaban solos. El dulce joven sólo dio una cabezada de asentimiento, como demostrando que estaba de acuerdo en que aquel era un buen día-¿querías algo? Normalmente no me llamas cuando estamos en el trabajo.

-Lo sé-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado ante aquello. Después de ofrecerle unos dulces que ella por supuesto acepto decidió seguir hablando-En realidad Misao te he llamado porque tengo un caso interesante.

-¿Un cago integegante?-preguntó la chica con la boca llena. El capitán sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada que sonó como música en los oídos de Misao.

-Sips, tenemos un asesino en serie bastante listo que me tiene preocupado-una sombra de preocupación apareció por la cara de Soujiro, haciendo que Misao se pusiese en un segundo totalmente seria.

-¿Cuánta gente ha matado ya?

-6 personas, y todas muertes horribles.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva actuando?

-No llega ni a los dos meses.

Misao ahogó un gemido de asombro. Mucha gente en poco tiempo, además tenía que ser muy bueno para actuar tan seguido. Decidió seguir preguntando pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Tenéis alguna pista?

-Ninguna. No tenemos pistas, por lo que las hipótesis que podamos formular no se sostienen en nada. Las víctimas no tenían ningún tipo de relación entre sí, excepto en que todos vivían actualmente en Tokyo. A pesar de todo no podemos descartar que se trate de un hecho premeditado.

-Ninguna pista en 6 asesinatos…-la muchacha estaba preocupada ante este hecho, pero lo que más la preocupaba era que Soujiro estaba al frente de la investigación de seguro, y él era el mejor.

-Me gustaría que trabajases conmigo en este caso Misao.

-Sin ningún problema, vamos a enseñarle a ese cabrón quién manda-dijo ella recuperando su sonrisa habitual a la que el chico correspondió. Justo cuando Soujiro se dispuso a seguir hablando de aquel asesino Misao le puso suavemente un par de dedos en sus labios, evitando que dijese nada.

-Estoy muy cansada después de aguantar al idiota de Sagara, ¿te parece si seguimos hablando de esto esta noche Sou-chan?

-¿Dónde siempre?-preguntó él con una sonrisa después de que ella dejará de ejercer la suave presión.

-Donde siempre a las 8:00 pm-respondió la chica.

Después de una última sonrisa cómplice la joven salió del cuarto. Soujiro vio como su larga trenza desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

-Hasta esta noche Missy.

* * *

Misao salió de comisaría totalmente cambiada. Llevaba unos vaqueros bastante sencillos, sus inseparables deportivas y una chaqueta rosa abierta, dejando ver una sencilla camiseta blanca.

La joven policía anduvo hasta el aparcamiento, donde cogió su mini, dispuesta a ir a casa. Estaba pensando en la charla que tendría en un par de horas con Soujiro, la preocupaba lo del asesino en serie, había actuado mucho en poco tiempo y sin dejar ninguna pista, realmente tenía que ser muy bueno.

Mientras conducía sus pensamientos la llevaron inexorablemente hacía el joven abogado que había conocido hoy.

"_Pero es extraño, me pareció ver una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y puso una cara muy extraña cuando le pedí que me llamase por mi nombre, como si me conociera, como si ya me hubiese llamado antes por mi nombre…"_

El pitido del claxon la sacó del trance. Se había quedado quieta con el semáforo en verde. Avergonzada por semejante desliz Misao arrancó el coche y siguió su camino.

Por fin llegó a su destino, el Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel, uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokyo, situado en Shibuya, donde horas antes Sagara se había estrellado.

La muchacha aparcó su mini en el garaje (nunca dejaba esa tarea a nadie) y se encaminó al ascensor. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo para preguntar si había tenido correo un grito la hizo girarse:

-¡¡¡¡ÁNGEL MÍO!!!!-un hombre de unos 65 años se lanzó a los brazos de Misao.

-¡Jiya! ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Siempre montas un numerito en recepción cuando llego.

-¡¡¡¡MI PEQUEÑO TERRONCITO DE AZÚCAR!!!! ¡¡¡¡PENSÉ QUE TE PODÍA HABER SUCEDIDO ALGO MALO, NO SABES LO MAL QUE LO HE PASADO!!!!-contestó el anciano con grandes lagrimones en los ojos, sin hacer caso de las palabras de la chica.

-Vale vale lo siento, hay que joderse…-Misao se rascó detrás de la oreja, menudo pesado estaba hecho-Jiya en serio compórtate, ¿no ves que eres el director de este hotel? Debes guardar las apariencias.

-Eso me da igual Misao-chan, lo único que quiero es volver a verte un día más-dijo el anciano con ojos de cordero degollado.

Misao observó a su abuelo. Makimachi Okina había cuidado de ella desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Era el director de aquel hotel y un viejo verde que sólo daba disgustos a su nieta. Iba vestido de traje, perfectamente peinado, con un bastón súper elegante y con un curioso lacito rosa en la barba.

Justo en ese momento Okina la atacó con el bastón negro con incrustaciones de plata que la chica pudo esquivar a duras penas.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Quieres estarte quieto? ¿No ves que tú nieta viene muy cansada?-le dijo la chica con indignación.

-Jajajaja, ese es mi terroncito de azúcar recubierto de cremoso chocolate fundido, siempre alerta-el viejo siguió soltando una retahíla de sin sentidos que le daban más vergüenza ajena a Misao cada vez que habría la boca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver que todas las personas que había en el vestíbulo se les habían quedado mirando.

De un jalón Misao se llevo a Okina a uno de los lugares de paso restringido. Después de recorrer un par de pasillos más para quedar totalmente lejos de miradas indiscretas Misao le soltó un buen capón a su amado abuelo.

-Auch, mi Missy-chan, no me pegues, me siento como si me quitarán la piel a tiras cada vez que me pegas, mi corazón sangra de dolor-Okina puso un gran gesto melodramático, ganándose otro coscorrón de su nieta.

-¡Te lo mereces, me han llamado está mañana diciendo que has estado espiando a una modelo que estaba alojada en el hotel, eres un viejo verde!

-Ella me iba provocando, con esas faldas y esos escotes, ¡Pero si hasta se me insinuó! Qué no te extrañe que esa tía acabe siendo tú nueva abuela-hinchó el pecho con orgullo e iba a seguir hablando de las medidas de su "futura mujer" cuando Misao le pateó el culo, haciendo que cayera por unas escaleras mientras ella subía contenta hacía su habitación.

* * *

Kenshin salió del despacho de Saito de buen humor. La "reunión" había ido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Y sin necesidad de que saliera el nombre de su as en la manga. Al salir vio la mirada interrogante de la secretaría y en ese momento Kenshin recordó que la había metido en un gran apuro.

-Mis más humildes disculpas señorita, no quería meterla en ningún lío-al ver la sinceridad pintada en los ojos de Kenshin, Sayo le sonrió con dulzura.

-No importa Himura-san, además Saito-san no se ha enfadado conmigo, lo sé. Al parecer ustedes dos ya se conocían, ¿me equivoco?- al ver que Kenshin se quedaba unos segundos callado Sayo se dio cuenta de su indiscreción-Mis más sinceras disculpas Himura-san, no quería importunarle con…

-íbamos a la misma universidad-dijo Kenshin con tranquilidad mientras la sonreía-de hecho los dos estudiamos aquí, en Todai, y los dos, a pesar de llevarnos dos años de diferencia coincidíamos en las mismas clases. El director de aquella época considero oportuno que dos "genios" hiciesen "amistad" .Aunque bueno, no hicimos mucha. Los mejores alumnos sin importar la edad teníamos los mismos horarios, y no nos llevábamos muy allá, la mayoría sólo buscaban dinero y buenos empleos, Saito era de los pocos que pasaban totalmente de eso. Y esa es la razón por la que he venido a hablar hoy con él.

-Vaya, ¿entonces va a trabajar usted aquí Himura-san?-le preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Ojala.

-Sí quiere puedo ir enseñándole el hospital, este le construyeron hace 4 años, así que no debe de conocerlo.

-Agradezco mucho su invitación señorita Amakusa-dijo Kenshin mirando su placa-pero no será necesario.

-Llámeme Sayo.

-De acuerdo Sayo, pero a cambio de eso usted me llamará Kenshin.

-Por supuesto-contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

Después de despedirse de Sayo, Kenshin decidió buscar a su "as en la manga" para saludarla. Hacía 3 años que no la veía, a pesar de que hablaban una vez al mes. Se habían conocido en la universidad, en las clases "especiales" y ella era la mejor amiga que se podía tener. Kenshin sabía donde buscar, ella le había dicho muchas veces que si iba a Japón sin avisar que fuera directamente allí o le patería el trasero. Había tomado un "pequeño" desvió al ir a ver primero a Saito pero no importaba, ella lo entendería. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una mujer de su misma edad estaba dando instrucciones a unos médicos. Llevaba unos elegantes pero sencillos zapatos de tacón negros. Sus pantalones eran de traje, y eran de un color gris oscuro muy elegante pero no demasiado formal. El cuello de una blusa se asomaba por debajo del jersey gris y negro. Tenía su lustroso pelo azabache suelto, cayendo hasta media espalda con gracia. Kenshin se fijó en que lo llevaba a capas y que llevaba un flequillo muy gracioso. La piel era bastante blanca, y era tersa y perfecta. La joven apenas llevaba maquillaje, sólo llevaba los labios pintados de rojo. Eran carnosos y apetecibles para cualquier hombre, unos labios muy acostumbrados a sonreír. Sus ojos eran del color de las selvas vírgenes, muy grandes y bonitos, llenos de vida y brillo.

Cuando esos ojos verdes se posaron en su persona Kenshin sintió un vuelco de alegría, como la había echado de menos. Los ojazos de la chica resplandecieron de alegría al verle allí y se lanzó a por él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Era más alta que él, y aunque formaban un cuadro gracioso a ninguno pareció importarle. Entre risas por fin la chica habló.

-Ken, que alegría verte-una gran sonrisa iluminaba sus facciones, remarcando aún más su belleza exterior, y para sus adentros Kenshin pensó que su belleza interior eran aún más increíble.

-Hola Tokio, ¿cómo has estado?

La joven bufó ante el comentario y por señas le guió hasta la cafetería. Después de tomar asiento en un lugar discreto siguieron hablando.

-Pues como siempre, mi vida no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos-dijo la chica con alegría.

-Sí bueno, me lo imagino, pero creo que la vida de alguien como tú debe de ser muy interesante.

-No tanto como la tuya te lo aseguro, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No me digas que quieres trabajar aquí?-dijo ella de guasa. Kenshin sonrió ante aquello.

-Precisamente-y rió al ver que ella se quedaba con la boca literalmente abierta.

-¿Pero y tú trabajo en África? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ibas a venir?

-Es una larga historia-Kenshin soltó un suspiro-he llegado hoy y ando muy cansado, ¿te importaría que lo habláramos mañana? Estoy en casa del maestro.

-¿Hiko-san te ha permitido quedarte en su casa?-preguntó ella con suspicacia. Kenshin decidió divertirse un poco más con sus gestos ante cada cosa que la sorprendía.

-Sí. Pero me ha sorprendido más que el director de Todai haya aceptado intentar contratarme.

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!-toda la cafetería se les quedó mirando. Tokio se puso colorada ante semejante arranque mientras Kenshin reía con ganas. Cuando constató que ya no los miraban y ya con la voz normal Tokio siguió hablando-¿Me estas diciendo que Hajime te ha dicho eso?-una afirmación por parte del pelirrojo-¿Le has drogado?

-No.

-¿Le has chantajeado?

-No.

-¿Le has amenazado pistola en mano?

-No-la sonrisa de Kenshin iba aumentando a cada negativa que frustraba las expectativas de Tokio.

-¿Le has seducido?-ante aquello Kenshin soltó una carcajada.

-No.

-¿Y que le has hecho?

-Nada malo.

-¡Ja! ¿Estas diciéndome que lo ha hecho porque es amable y ama a todas las personas de este mundo?-dijo ella con sorna. Kenshin amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Deberías hablar mejor de tú futuro marido.

-No es mi futuro marido, ni siquiera salimos-contestó ella con un gruñido.

-Pero te encantaría.

-¡Pues cla…! Quiero decir-rectifico-le conozco desde que nací, y no se caracteriza por ser amable, y menos contigo.

-Contigo si que es amable-ella bufó el comentario.

-En fin Ken, tengo trabajo y no me apetece que me des la tabarra con mi "novio" .Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Kenshin con un asentimiento.

Lo que el pelirrojo no sabía era que el "trabajo" de Tokio tenía que ver con cierto director.

* * *

Soujiro se encaminó a la habitación de Misao. Varias veces por semana cenaban juntos ahí, ya que la chica tenía una suite doble que sería la envidia de la mayoría de casas de Tokio.

El joven capitán tocó a la puerta, esperando que Misao la abriera.

-Konichiwa Sou-chan-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. Soujiro se fijó en que solo llevaba un el pijama rosa, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Los pantalones le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y la camiseta era de tirantes.

-Deberías ponerte algo por encima Missy.

-Qué va, tengo mucho calor, y esto es muy cómodo, además eres de confianza-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

El de pelo castaño sólo sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

-Tú tampoco vienes muy formal capitán-el chico se miró. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera verde. Se encogió de hombros.

-Ni que estuviéramos en una cita-dijo con humor a lo que ella rió.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-Cualquier cosa que pidas esta bien.

Misao bufó pero hizo lo que su amigo decía y pidió la cena programa para esa noche.

-¿Han denunciado a tu abuelo otra vez?-preguntó el chico divertido. La había oído gritar por el teléfono esta mañana. Ella hizo una mueca, acentuando su sonrisa.

-De momento no. Va a ser verdad que la tía iba provocando, pero de todas maneras mi abuelo es un cerdo.

-Estará con las hormonas.

-Pues le pillan un poco mayor.

Justo en ese momento llegó la cena. Los dos sabían que después de cenar tendrían que tocar el tema que les había llevado allí, y que no era nada agradable.

* * *

_Holaaaa, siento la tardanza pero ando algo liada con los exámenes por lo que he tardado más en actualizar. No me ha acabado de convencer el capi, principalmente la parte de Tokio, más que nada porque da una impresión falsa, la chica es muy seria cuando quiere, ya lo veréis, lo que pasa es que Kenshin es su mejor amigo y la chica pues se expresa con total libertad. Pensaba meter más de Misao y hacer que Kenshin y Kaoru se vieran, pero he decidido dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, que si no me quedaba muy largo. Pero bueno, mi dulce Soujiro es el capitán, y Tokio y Okina han aparecido para proporcionarnos muchas risas. (Ya veréis la pareja cómica que hacen Saito y Tokio XDD) _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews ha: __**gabyhyatt**__, __**bruja, misao91, okashira janet y kunoichi karla **__me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que hay tanta gente siguiéndolo ^^_


	4. 3 Hermandad del 666

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Watsuki-sama**_

_**Capítulo 3. Hermandad del 666**_

El primer plato consistía en una ensalada que ambos comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas triviales:

-Jiya es idiota, te lo juro Sou-chan, yo no se que va a ser de ese hombre al ritmo que lleva, el director de un hotel tan importante debe al menos guardar las apariencias, pero al él le da lo mismo, lo que no entiendo es como es posible que no le hayan echado ya de aquí.

-Pues porque la prensa lo adora Missy.

-Pero es un cerdo.

-Un cerdo que trata bien a la prensa.

-Un chantajista.

-Sabe ponerle buena cara a la prensa.

-Vale vale, lo he entendido, lo más importante es la prensa-dijo ella mirándole de reojo un poco enfadada, ¿Por qué Sou-chan defendía a su abuelo?

-Exacto-asintió repetidas vecescon una enorme sonrisa en el rostro Soujiro.

Y así, entre bromas, maldiciones, amenazas, sonrisas, comentarios y tonterías ambos pasaron una tarde-noche agradable hasta que llego el momento de hablar del tema que los había reunido.

-Verás Misao, cuando te dije que no teníamos pistas te mentí, en realidad tenemos una. Nuestro asesino ha dejado 6 mensajes en la escena del crimen.

Soujiro sacó unos papeles de la sudadera y se los paso a Misao, que los miró curiosa. La joven procedió a leerlos:

"_**Escribe al ángel de la iglesia en Sardis: El que tiene los siete espíritus de Dios y las siete estrellas dice esto: Yo conozco tus obras, que tienes nombre de que vives y estás muerto."**_

_**666**_

"_**Recuerda, por tanto, de dónde has caído, arrepiéntete y haz las primeras obras, pues si no te arrepientes, pronto vendré a ti y quitaré tu candelabro de su lugar."**_

_**666**_

"_**Entonces se les dio vestiduras blanca y se les dijo que descansaran todavía un poco de tiempo, hasta que se completara el número de sus consiervos y sus hermanos que también habían de ser muertos como ellos."**_

_**666**_

"_**El cuarto ángel tocó la trompeta, y fue herida la tercera parte del sol, la tercera parte de la luna y la tercera parte de las estrellas, para que se oscureciera la tercera parte de ellos y no hubiera luz en la tercera parte del día, y asimismo en la noche."**_

_**666**_

"_**Otra señal también apareció en el cielo: un gran dragón escarlata que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y en sus cabezas tenía siete diademas."**_

_**666**_

"_**Fue el primero y derramó su copa sobre la tierra, y vino una úlcera maligna y pestilente sobre los hombres que tenían la marca de la bestia y que adoraban su imagen."**_

_**666**_

-El primero pertenece a "Carta a la Iglesia de Sardis", el segundo a "Carta a la Iglesia de Éfeso", el tercero a "El quinto sello", el cuarto a "La cuarta trompeta", el quinto a "Visión del dragón" y el sexto a "La primera copa"-dijo Soujiro antes de que Misao pudiera preguntar. La chica se había quedado impresionada por esos mensajes, sabía que pertenecerían a la ideología cristina, pero ¿a cuál de los pasajes de la Biblia? Soujiro leyó la pregunta en sus ojos verdes cuando ella levantó la vista para verlo directamente-pertenecen al…Apocalipsis de Juan, o más conocido simplemente como Apocalipsis, el fin del mundo en la religión cristiana.

-Este número pertenece al número de la bestia ¿verdad?-preguntó Misao completamente seria después de una pausa.

Soujiro sólo asintió. La joven teniente empezó a cavilar sobre todo aquello. De momento no tenía toda la información, pero Soujiro le había dicho que todas habían sido muertes horribles, y las víctimas no tenían ninguna relación.

-Necesitare que me mande los informes y las fotos de los crímenes capitán, cuanto antes mejor, debemos parar a la persona que se este dedicando a hacer esto. ¿No habréis filtrado esto a la prensa verdad?

-No somos tan tontos. Teniendo en cuenta los grandes conflictos y la tensión que hay en el mundo esto desatará la psicosis en Japón, entre otras cosas porque la gente tendrá miedo de este asesino y si está vaticinando el fin del mundo mucha gente se le unirá-la sombra de la preocupación estaba reflejada en los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, debemos encontrar a gente capaz para este caso. La historia nos ha demostrado que pequeñas cosas como esta han dado lugar a grandes catástrofes.

-Yo ya estoy en ello. Le he preguntado a Shishio-san, ha prometido ayudarnos en todo lo que pueda.

-Un capitán del ejército nos vendrá muy bien-admitió Misao, y es que a pesar de que Shishio no era santo de su devoción debía admitir que era eficaz.

-Además Missy, necesitamos encontrar a gente capaz de relacionarse con las altas esferas para conseguir historiadores especializados en el tema del Apocalipsis.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?-la muchacha intuyó que su amigo le había ocultado algo, y el joven al sentirse descubierto suspiró.

-No quería decírtelo porque quería que no le dieras muchas vueltas esta noche al caso. A pesar de que todas las muertes han sucedido en Tokio es posible que esta ola de asesinatos se extienda por todo Japón, el problema esta en que no es un simple asesino, no ha matado solo a gente común, una de esas personas era un multimillonario, y nadie sabe como lo han podido matar.

-Eso quiere decir que nos enfrentamos a una organización-la pesadumbre estaba presente en Misao, aquel asunto era mucho más peliagudo de lo que pensaba.

-Por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo la joven pensando en cierto abogado de ojos azules.

-Ya que estoy te diré que el nombre que le hemos dado es: Hermandad del 666, pues es así como firman en todos los mensajes.

-Dejemos el tema, ya se ha hecho tarde, deberías volver a casa.

-Lo sé Misao, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, creo que ahora tenemos más posibilidades de atrapar a esos mal nacidos.

La joven sólo sonrió ante tan afirmación, pero una vez que Soujiro se hubo marchado agitando la mano la preocupación se dibujo en los ojos de la joven.

"_Estamos frente a algo muy serio"_

Sayo pensó en aquel momento que si el día continuaba así Saito Hajime acabaría matando a alguien. Menos mal que la jornada del director acababa en 10 minutos, a las 8:30, aunque con pesadumbre Sayo comprendió que el joven lobo saldría más tarde.

El hombre que se había presentado como Shinomori Aoshi iba caminando con paso firme hacía la puerta, su mirada helada hizo que la joven cristiana tuviera un ligero escalofrío, debía de estar enfadado por algo. Detrás de él iba la doctora Takani con una mirada divertida en el rostro, al parecer sabía perfectamente la que se iba a liar como alguien más molestase a Saito, y por lo visto Shinomori no tenía ningún miedo al ser la persona que llevase a cabo dicha acción, o suicidio.

-Lo siento mucho, Shinomori-san, Takani-san, pero no pueden…no deberían entrar en estos momentos, Saito-san no ha tenido un buen día.

-Mis disculpas pero tengo que entrar.

Y sin dudarlo ni un momento más Aoshi entró con paso firme en el despacho seguido de una Megumi que al parecer había entendido que tal vez no había sido una buena idea ir con Aoshi.

-Fuera de aquí Shinomori-gruñó Saito en cuanto los vio entrar. No estaba para nadie y menos para escuchar al cubo de hielo quejarse por su comportamiento con el cerebro de ave y decirle no, ordenarle, que le diera el alta.

-Necesito que…

-Se que necesitas, ni me voy a disculpar ni le voy a dar el alta.

-Tienes que darle el alta-siseó con un tono peligroso Aoshi-los periodistas no tardarán en averiguar donde esta Sagara, y si eso ocurre tendrás el hospital lleno de paparazzi y a todas las personas de su entorno no las dejarán ni vivir.

-¿Y eso es lo que no quieres tú verdad?-dijo Saito con tono burlón-Pues olvídalo, no le voy a dar el alta.

-Director-se atrevió a hablar Megumi después de ver que el director estaba muy cabreado por algo-Sagara no tiene nada, es una tontería…

Error. La mirada ámbar de Saito se oscureció visiblemente. Megumi tragó saliva mientras Aoshi retrocedía unos centímetros por acto reflejo.

-¿Una tontería?-preguntó el lobo con voz melosa.

"_¿Por qué no me habré callado? Ahora se va a desquitar conmigo y…"_

-¡Saito Hajime!-una voz femenina se dejó oír por detrás de Megumi. Su voz sonó como un cántico de esperanza para los oídos de la joven doctora, había aparecido la única persona en todo el planeta capaz de pararle los pies a aquel lobo de bata blanca.

-No estoy de humor para tus berrinches de niña malcriada Tokio-Saito fulminó con la mirada a la mujer, que al parecer era inmune a los efectos de aquella mirada asesina sobre su persona.

-Me importa una mierda que estés de humor o no, tenemos que hablar.

-Yo creo que no-Hajime enganchó la chaqueta de cuero que estaba en el armario, se la puso con aparente tranquilidad y fue a coger las llaves a su escritorio.

Pero no estaban allí.

-¿Buscas esto?-preguntó la médico de ojos verdes mientras lanzaba y recogía las llaves con su mano derecha.

Si las miradas mataran, Takagi Tokio habría muerto, pero por suerte Saito no tenía los poderes de un basilisco o de Medusa, para alivio de la humanidad.

-Dámelas-siseó con un tono muy peligroso el director. Como si aquello fuese divertido Tokio le sonrió.

-Cuando me escuches.

-Quiero largarme de aquí, te llevo a donde te de la santa gana, hablamos y me dejas en paz, ¿trato hecho?

-Esta bien-dijo Tokio poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas-Pero mañana me tienes que recoger tú porque dejaré mi coche aquí, y las llaves no te las devuelvo hasta que estemos en el paso anterior a arrancar.

-Niña mimada-murmuró él.

-Psicópata desquiciado-contestó ella.

Después de un suspiro por parte de Saito y una mirada triunfante de Tokio los dos estuvieron a punto de salir del despacho hasta que Aoshi les llamó la atención.

-¡Eh! Que necesito que des a Sagara de alta.

-No puedo-al parecer la rabia del miburo se había transformado en cansancio-esta enfermo, aunque esa idiota haya estado babeando por ese cabeza de pollo yo no-Saito señalo con el dedo a Megumi, que se puso roja ante semejante declaración.

-Pero director, no le pasa nad…

-Tiene ceguera al movimiento, y es intermitente-añadió al ver que Megumi habría la boca para replicar. Pero le había tocado en lo más hondo a la orgullosa kitsune. Por lo que a esta le falto tiempo para replicar.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. No solo no le había llamado de usted, si no que además había preguntado con retintín de superioridad.

-Lo se porque no soy una chiquilla hormonada que babea por un buen culo-dijo el otro de malas pulgas, esta vez Megumi se tuvo que tragarse el insulto si no quería cabrearle más-por si no lo has notado no era capaz de fijar bien un punto en movimiento. Tardo más de lo normal en contestar porque no veía bien hasta pasados unos segundos…bueno y porque era idiota, pero si fuese tan idiota no sabría ni atarse los zapatos-una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Saito-Por si acaso Takani-dijo mirando a la joven a la que la recorrió un escalofrío-quédate esta noche de guardia con él y ponle a hacer las cosas más estúpidas que se te ocurran, así sabremos si de verdad es tan tonto o solo es tonto y tiene ceguera en movimiento.

-¿Toda la noche?-preguntó Megumi con pesadumbre.

-Toda la noche-corroboró Saito con una de sus mejores sonrisas sardónicas. Y aunque Tokio sintió la necesidad de ir en auxilio de la joven doctora se lo pensó mejor, incluso la paciencia de Saito con ella tenía un límite.

-Esta bien, se quedara, pero espero que te pongas en serio con el caso si no quieres que esto parezca un circo-Aoshi miró directamente a Saito al decir esto.

-Si se le va de las manos ya les morderá, ladrara o gruñirá, algo lobuno, pero no te preocupes que sabes el miedo que inspira-dijo Tokio con el signo de victoria.

-Agradecería que no dijeras esos comentarios, y menos delante mía-el director de ojos dorados la miraba de soslayo y de malas maneras, aunque parecía más relajado desde la llegada de la doctora de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo ella sin pizca de verdad en la voz-bueno, nosotros nos vamos, Sayonara-dijo Tokio mientras enganchaba a Hajime del brazo y tiraba de él. El joven director apenas protesto lo cuál no dejaba de extrañar a Tokio.

Sayo vio como la jefa del departamento de investigación arrastraba literalmente al director, que tenía una mirada rarísima en el rostro, algo que al parecer notó también la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Hasta mañana Saito-san, Takagi-san-dijo la joven secretaria alzando un poco la voz.

-Te tengo dicho que me llames por mi nombre Sayo-chan-dijo Tokio con aparente jovialidad, aunque una sombra de preocupación nublaba sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Una vez que llegaron al ascensor, quedando los dos solos, Tokio miró interrogante a su compañero que seguía con aquella extraña mirada, parecía como ido.

-¿Te han raptado los marcianos?-preguntó ella divertida. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el otro no contestó, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla-Hajime, ¿estas bien? Me estas asustando-su sonrisa flaqueo del todo al ver que no contestaba-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hajime! Maldita sea, mírame, ¿Qué te pasa?

Esta vez vio como él la miraba como si viniese de otro planeta, y eso hizo que se preocupara aún más. Abrió la boca para replicar pero el hablo antes:

-No me pasa nada. Solo estaba…pensando-dijo lacónicamente.

La mirada de Tokio se lleno de tristeza, odiaba cuando le pasaba eso, pero no había nada que hacer, esas crisis de ausencia rememorando viejos tiempos le acompañarían toda la vida. Tokio sabía perfectamente que no eran casuales, sólo cuando algo le preocupaba mucho, el problema era saber el que. Al notar el dolor en los ojos de Tokio al verle, el director intentó parecer animado.

-Sólo me estaba quedando contigo Tokio.

-Claro-dijo ella distraída.

Les siguió un incómodo silencio en el que no tenían ni idea de que decir, ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque el hombre no lo dejara traslucir.

Por fin llegaron al sótano. Saito iba delante aunque los dos sabían donde estaba su plaza de garaje, pues estaban en la misma zona, zona reservada para los altos cargos del hospital.

Cuando doblaron la esquina para encontrar el aparcamiento se encontraron con uno de los jefes de departamento del hospital.

-¡Anji!-Tokio fue directa a por él para saludarle. El aludido mostró una gran sonrisa al verles a los dos.

Yukyuzan Anji era el jefe del departamento de pediatría, pues le encantaban los niños. Tenía 35 años y era alto, moreno y musculoso, lo que se resumiría como un hombre imponente, pero con una mirada llena de bondad. El gigante bonachón dio un ligero abrazo a Tokio y un saludo con la mano a Saito, a lo que este contesto con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Hola Tokio-dijo con voz sosegada.

-¿Qué tal estas? Hace un par de días que no te veo-la mujer parecía más animada desde que alguien había roto el momento de tensión que había surgido entre ella y su compañero.

-Lo siento, lleve a unos chicos con cáncer a un templo budista de excursión y después he estado muy liado pidiendo fármacos experimentales. Debo daros las gracias a los dos, gracias a vuestra firma me envían todo lo que necesito.

-Ni lo menciones-la joven mujer hizo gestos con la mano quitándole importancia. Anji no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante eso.

-Bueno, yo os dejo que no quiero interrumpiros.

-No interrumpes nada Anji-dijo con cansancio en su voz el director mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo.

-¡Hajime! Esta prohibido fumar en los recintos del hospital-la joven médica apunto de forma acusadora al cigarrillo recién encendido.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Chivarte al director?-contestó en tono mordaz el chico de ojos dorados, ganándose una mirada llena de furia verde.

Con una breve risa Anji se despidió de los dos, dejándolos de nuevo en un incómodo silencio.

-Vamos, que a este ritmo no llegaremos hasta las tantas a casa.

La joven no hizo más que asentir.

Por fin llegaron a la plaza de garaje del director. Tokio observó con ojos críticos el nuevo vehículo que sabía que había comprado su amigo.

-Es una Honda DN-01, un nuevo modelo.

-¿Y la Harley?

-En el garaje. Es que me apetecía comprarme una moto nueva que no fuese una Harley.

-Supongo que nunca llegarás a comprarte un coche.

-Pues no.

Saito se acercó a su nueva adquisición y saco un casco después de levantar una de las partes del asiento y se lo lanzó a Tokio. Era un casco totalmente negro con llamas y detalles plateados, con bastante buen gusto. Pero no le vio sacar ninguno más.

-¿Y tú casco?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Es ese, ¿me ves tan social como para llevar dos cascos por si acaso?-contestó Saito mientras se ponía los guantes de cuero, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Si no tienes otro deberías ponértelo tú-ante ese comentario él solo levantó una ceja sarcástico.

-Nah, anda déjate de tonterías y póntelo. Prefiero abrirme yo la cabeza que te la abras tú-la última frase fue apenas un murmullo, pero Tokio logró escucharlo y se sonrojó mucho, suerte que se puso el casco a tiempo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron encima de la moto ella procedió a darle las llaves. Pero cuando puso la moto en marcha en vez de arrancar Saito cogió las manos de Tokio (que estaban sobre sus hombros) y se las pasó alrededor de su cintura.

-No me seas ñoña-dijo con una sonrisa a la que ella respondió con una carcajada mientras se dirigían a las tumultuosas calles de Tokio.

Sekihara Tae se encontraba sirviendo pedidos en el Akabeko. Las agujas del reloj pasaban de las 9:00, y con pesar Tae se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban cerca de dos horas para poder cerrar el restaurante. Además aquel día había sido terriblemente ajetreado por causas que escapaban a su control. El tío del mejor amigo de su hija se había estrellado con la moto en pleno centro de Tokio, armando un buen lío ya que era alguien muy famoso. Su sobrino no tenía a nadie más, así que Tae había aceptado quedarse con el niño hasta que las cosas se solucionarán. Por suerte en televisión habían dicho que Sagara Sanosuke estaba ingresado en Todai. Tae tenía varios conocidos allí, Kamiya Kaoru, una gran amiga suya que estaba de médico de prácticas, Takagi Tokio, la jefa del departamento de investigación de la universidad y Saito Hajime, el director de todo el lugar. Para sus adentros Tae rezo para que una de las dos primeras se presentara en el Akabeko. Al parecer dios no la había abandonado cuando vio a una joven con el pelo azabache recogido en una coleta alta y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

-¡Kaoru!-llamó alegremente la dueña del restaurante a su amiga, que llevaba un rato buscándola con la mirada.

-Buenas noches Tae-la aludida se dirigió hacía ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que parecía inmovible.

-¿Sabes que tengo al sobrino de Sanosuke-san aquí?-la expresión en la cara de Kaoru confirmo a Tae que uno, no sabía que tenía un sobrino y dos, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estuviera aquí-Un chiquillo muy agradable debo decir-añadió Tae con una mirada inocente.

-¿Me estas intentando colar al crío no?-contestó con suspicacia la joven doctora. Tae borró su sonrisa al verse descubierta.

-No es porque me moleste, todo lo contrario me agrada tenerlo aquí, pero estamos hasta las cejas de trabajo y no puedo cuidar de él ni de Tsubame, si te encargarás de él y de mi hija me harías un gran favor.

-Estoy segura de que Tokio-san no se negara, la encantan los niños-y aunque a Kaoru no las molestaban en absoluto no tenía tiempo, y aunque ya tuvieran 12 años no quería dejar a los dos críos solos en su pequeño apartamento.

-Perdonen, no he podido evitar oír su conversación-una suave voz se dejo escuchar detrás de las dos mujeres. Kaoru se giro sorprendida. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de ojos malvas y mirada inocente. La chica quedo hipnotizada ante tanta bondad en una simple mirada y el joven de los piercing no aparto su mirada de ella. El extraño encantamiento fue roto por la voz de Tae.

-¿Himura Kenshin?-preguntó la dueña del Akabeko titubeante, a lo que el pelirrojo indicó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que así era.

-¿Tú eres Tae-dono verdad? Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Y tanto tiempo, desde que te fuiste a África. Tuviste a Toki-chan bastante triste durante un tiempo. La verdad yo también te extrañé, eras una compañía agradable-ante tanta amabilidad el pelirrojo sólo atino a sonreír aún más ampliamente antes de seguir con la conversación.

-En realidad servidor venía a ofrecer su casa para que los muchachos pudieran descansar tranquilos sin molestar a nadie.

-¡¿De verdad?!-gritó una emocionadísima Tae. Sabía que Kenshin era de plena confianza y así se ahorraba tener que cuidar a los dos chiquillos durante unos días mientras siguieran con ese reguero de gente. La verdad es que el hecho de que te pillara un accidente de tráfico de un famoso motorista amigo tuyo con la falta de personal no era una experiencia agradable.

-Por supuesto-el joven pelirrojo puso una de sus más dulces sonrisas, y a Tae no se le pasó el hecho de que su amiga de ojos azules se quedo completamente embobada. Sabía que Kaoru no había tenido mucha suerte con los hombres, por lo que decidió que aquellos dos no solo hacían buena pareja, si no que Kenshin era el hombre ideal para su querida Kaoru.

-Kenshin-san, se que sería mucho pedir pero… ¿podrías dejar que Kaoru te acompañara? Quiero decir, mi hija Tsubame no te conoce y puede que se asuste. Se que estará más tranquila si la acompaña una de mis amigas-dijo la joven mesera fingiendo vergüenza, de verdad que luego se la iba a cobrar a Kaoru por darle semejante "regalo".

-No, no, no creo que Himura-san…-Kaoru empezó a hacer todo tipo de aspavientos, por dios, vale que el pelirrojo le había parecido una bella persona que poseía unos ojazos puros, pero de hay a ir a dormir a su casa ya le parecía mucho.

-Kenshin, llámeme Kenshin por favor. Disculpe mi error anterior, no me he presentado debidamente, soy Himura Kenshin-el joven no menciono que se le había olvidado presentarse porque estaba demasiado ocupado ofreciendo su "casa" y ese hecho tampoco paso desapercibido por Kaoru, que no pudo evitar pensar que estaba frente a un cacho de pan.

-Kamiya Kaoru, un placer Kenshin-dijo la muchacha con mirada amable.

-No tendré ningún problema en invitarla a mi casa Kaoru-dono, además así los chicos se sentirán como en familia, y una persona más no hará daño.

-En ese caso…acepto tu amabilidad Kenshin, pero recuérdame que te debo una ¿vale?

-El joven pelirrojo asintió con una dulce sonrisa mientras en su cabeza sólo cabía un pensamiento.

"_El maestro me va a matar"_

_Holaaa, ¿tal vez muy exagerado el tema de los asesinatos? Después de todo en el pasado nuestros héroes salvaron Japón, así que no podían hacer menos en el presente._

_A partir de ahora empieza la verdadera historia después de unos capítulos un poco flojos en los que los personajes empezaban a relacionarse, de todas formas os preguntaréis, ¿y que demonios hacen tantos médicos en la trama? Pues tranquilos, que no todos son exclusivamente médicos, y me refiero principalmente a cierto pelirrojo y a cierto director XD_

_Por último es posible que a alguno le haya parecido rara la actitud de Saito en el ascensor, todo eso tiene un trasfondo muy profundo al igual que el reconocimiento dado a Misao por parte de Aoshi._

_Todo esto esta lleno de misterios que se irán resolviendo poco a poco ak-ak_

_Saludos^^_


End file.
